bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TwinStar
Hi there! If you are going to write me a hate message, scram. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Archive 7 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Cosmic Ingram page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 19:30, April 1, 2010 You are a administrator, because i need your help to upgrade the Perfect Core page, using the other subsidary energies. That is not vandalism, because i figured out and realised that all these energies came from Code Eve and the Core itself. ~~Federico Puricelli~~ I haz a question. If Abce2 can get a way to upload sounds, can you get the cries for the BD bakugan and upload them? I will provide a link and a list if you can do this. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 19:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) So ... that's a yes ... COOL. Ok, thanks for the co-op. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 19:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, here is the link. I will email you a list to start you off soon. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 21:11, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Vid on Bakugan eps? If we have galleries on Bakugan episodes then why do we have videos? Doesn't that like... Defeat the purpose of the galleries? Ji Robinson (talk) hii hii my name is danie but can u help with some thin i am kinda lost!!! how do u edit pple ? and pluse i am new so yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh Nuza's Blog Hey Twinstar, Just to let you know, we were waiting for Nuza to come on because he is supposed to announce the final winners and give us the codes for the ones who won. He was going to come on later. Is there any way you can keep the blog open for a little while longer, then you can close it? I thought I would try to ask anyway. Thanks.Zachattack31 (talk) 00:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC) HiPyrus FlameHawk!Rock on! 18:19, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi TwinStar, how is it going? Ghgt99 (talk) 00:31, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Why are you awkward? And how can I make my sig look like yours? Ghgt99 (talk) 00:53, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I think I want: (in blue) Only two things in the universe are infinite, (in green) the universe (in red) and my awesomeness. I also want this picture at the beginning, (the one with Drago and the blades) and this one at the end. (the one with Lumagrowl) Ok sure. Ghgt99 (talk) 01:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Need some help Hey Twinstar Just to let you know, I am sorry for putting all of these pictures in the Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titan pages. I thought that they should appear in there so people knew what each of them looked like on Bakugan Dimensions. Well, I know never to do that again. But I wanted to ask you something. I have been trying to put that collapsing/expanding galleries thing in pages. But how to do separate one picture gallery from another? Because every time I do it, all of the galleries combine into one - and I do not want that. So, if you could tell me how you separate them from each other, I would appreciate it. Also, one more question. In regards to what I did with the Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titan pictures from BD, would it make sense to put a few pictures in there but not so many? Like maybe one real form and one small form for each? That is probably what I should have done originally but then I thought they should appear in all attributes and forms. So, get back to me when you can. Just want to make sure I don't make another mistake again.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:13, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It works well! Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 03:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC)